


Little Day

by Pastel_Hue



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Be gentle! It's my first posted fix!, Diapers, Little Yuuri, M/M, Other, Stupid phone, i don't know how to tag, little Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Hue/pseuds/Pastel_Hue
Summary: Viktor has spent a long time taking care of little!Yuuri. Leaving little to no time left from for himself. Yuuri then leaves to go practice giving Viktor a perfect opportunity to be little for the day. What will happen next?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/gifts).



> Still my first fic, completely raw. Typed using my phone. Please tell me if any names that I may have put in the wrong place or anything else.

  
The day had started like any other. Get licked by Makkachin, wake us Yuuri if he wasn't up, help Yuuri, and etc. But today has felt especially, just special to him. He had kept a secret from Yuuri even if it was the same thing. He was a little. This was proven by the fact that he went as far as to hiding his diapers in a locked box when he was alone. He wanted to make sure no one else would find them. Not even Yuuri. And recently Viktor was too busy taking care of himself, the house, and little Yuuri. Mostly referring to the fact that Yuuri's little self was a complete mess. He could never take his eyes off of the little one.

Luckily, today was his day. He had found a day where Yuuri happened to not be back right away. It was Saturday, Yuuri had planned on going to the ice rink to practice from 9:00am to 10:00pm at the most. He of course promised Viktor to take at least 4-5 ten to twenty minute breaks every hour or so. For him to both change and to cool off since he knew that Yuuri might accidentally push himself to the limit. They really didn't need a repeat of last time. Viktor quickly shook the thought off of him and went straight under his bed to grab the changing materials that Yuuri had for him to use. He then placed the materials on top of the bed to then go into his closet to sidle around to find the trapdoor and its contents, the only thing he needed. Diapers. Viktor was too serious about the, ‘special briefs’, as he would call them.

Viktor was done procrastinating since he stared at the article of padding for the last half-an-hour. All he did in that time was flip and turn the padding before he decided to actually put it on. Viktor knew that diapers were risky for several reasons. Yuuri could find out, anyone could walk in (even though it was unlikely), and just the shear embarrassing moment of such happening. He sighed before laying himself down on the bed he had readied for himself , and proceeded to take off his shorts and boxers. It was near scalding in the house, so the lack of clothing on his legs felt great to him. He tucked a towel underneath him, before proceeding to wipe and powder himself down. He was sighing with satisfaction the whole time since he was just feeling his singeing skin get cooled by those materials. Then he was ready. The most exciting part to him. Putting on the padding.

Viktor always got a really anxious and oddly nervous feel when it can to putting on diapers. He tucked the back under his butt, and gently pulled the front towards himself. He then proceeded to tape the bottom to tapes, then the top two tapes to ensure they were placed tightly. Viktor quickly tugged his shirt down in slight embarrassment. But he was blushing because he hadn't felt the always surprising softness of himself in such a long time. And he absolutely loved it. He sat there for a bit, then got up to grab his little clothes. They consisted of a galaxy looking striped onesie, that would be under his simple tan shorts, and his t-shirt with a small rocket ships on the front. He cooed softly at himself and placed one of the few pacifiers he had in his mouth before continuing off. He decided to do something that wouldn't get him to into headspace, and finally decided on watch cartoons with his plushie in hand. It wasn't what he was planning, but he wasn't going to risk it for himself. Risk it too much anyway. He settled down in front of the couch, and hugged the galaxy themed stuffed otter towards his chest.

Viktor didn't say much, he just finally had the feeling he longed for in such a long time. And he had finally got it. He was doing fine until he heard the door click open. Viktor quickly looked at his phone, and knew right away that running would make no difference. It was 8:59pm. And Yuuri had come back home, at the wrong time.

 


End file.
